


Alkohol pomaga

by juana_a



Series: Alkohol pomaga [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Underage Drinking, Vamp!Jenna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU do finału 2 sezonu. Pierwsze dni Jenny jako wampirzycy. Caroline udziela jej cennych wskazówek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alkohol pomaga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/gifts).



> Fik napisany dla Semele na [koment!fikaton](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com/557080.html) na [multifandom_pl](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com).  
> Spoilery do końca drugiego sezonu.

— Mam ochotę na Panią Boyd — mówi Jenna, krzywiąc się lekko, kiedy Caroline bezszelestnie zajmuje miejsce obok niej.

Caroline marszczy delikatnie nos i szybko przeszukuje salę wzrokiem. Damon i Alaric stoją przy barze, bardzo wyraźnie starając się nie zerkać w ich stronę. Matt wyciera stolik kawałek dalej, a zaraz obok Abbigale Boyd rozmawia z Carol Lockwood o prognozie pogody na sobotę i zastanawia się, czy powinni przenieść piknik na niedzielę.

— Mmm, A plus, niezły wybór — mruczy z aprobatą, przenosząc spojrzenie z powrotem na Jennę. — Ja mam ochotę przegryźć Randy’ego. Szczerze? Nawet nie wiem, jak on się nazywa. Siedzi przed Eleną na algebrze. Za to ma B minus, a to moja ulubiona — mówi szybko, starannie obserwując reakcje Jenny, gotowa zareagować na każdy gwałtowny ruch.

— Ja chyba najbardziej lubię 0 plus, nie jestem tylko pewna, czy wolę ją na zimno czy ciepło — stwierdza Jenna i pierwszy raz od dawna kąciki jej ust lekko drgają, kiedy rzuca ukradkowe spojrzenie w stronę baru. Caroline marszczy brwi.

— Czy czasem Alaric… — zaczyna, ale Jenna przerywa jej, zanim udaje jej się skończyć.

— Tak — przyznaje spokojnie.

Caroline wzdycha i przesuwa pełną szklankę szkockiej w jej stronę.

— Napij się. Alkohol pomaga — wyjaśnia i opróżnia swojego drinka. Jenna unosi lekko brwi, ale nic nie mówi, kiedy bierze z niej przykład.

— Smakuje tak samo paskudnie, jak zawsze — mówi, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, ale uśmiecha się. — I nadal mam ochotę na Panią Boyd.

— Ach, ja też. Jeszcze pięć minut słuchania o tym, jakie są szanse na deszcze w sobotę, a żadne ilości alkoholu jej nie uratują — zgadza się Caroline. — To co teraz? Dalej whisky?

— Nie, dzięki — mruczy Jenna, dopijając szkocką. Zaraz potem wstaje od stolika i zarzucając torebkę na ramię, pyta: — Mam w domu cytryny i tequilę. Idziesz?


End file.
